


Chocolate

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want some, Iwa-chan?” He holds up a bag to Iwaizumi, looking genuine for half a second before the smirk creeps up over his lips and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tryin' this thing, a writing challenge, and this is part one. Holler!
> 
> Dumb boys on Valentine's Day. Iwaizumi too stubborn to admit his crush on Oikawa due to Oikawa being... the way he is.
> 
> I have specific songs for everything I write, but have a playlist for the world I'm writing these kiddos in: http://8tracks.com/miehtse/king-of-hearts

Iwaizumi glances toward the shoe lockers each and every time he passes them on February 14th, and each and every time, he sees a different girl, sometimes groups of them, tugging open Oikawa’s tiny locker and stuffing something as far inside as the several other bags would allow before quickly scurrying away, cheeks a deep red and eyes on the ground. The groan can’t be combated the last time Iwaizumi passes—Oikawa pressed against his side, out of eyeshot of the lockers and talking animatedly about something Iwaizumi can’t recall—because this time, there is a small pile of red and pink bags on the ground that, even from afar, he can tell are labeled ‘For Oikawa-san~!”

The final bell sounds that afternoon and Iwaizumi considers making an excuse to leave without Oikawa, simply dash barefoot to the gymnasium and leave his shoes behind, but when he opens his mouth while they pack up, it goes dry as he catches Oikawa’s eyes and the setter _grins_ , shamelessly, before wiggling his eyebrows at Iwaizumi.

“Let’s go see how much chocolate the secret admirers left, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sings, voice light.

Iwaizumi wants to punch him, but settles for knocking his shoulder harshly into Oikawa’s when he stalks past, muttering something along the lines of, “I hope there’s garbage in the bags instead.” He ignores Oikawa calling him rude, and un-cute, and pushes back when Oikawa bumps into Iwaizumi’s shoulder after finally catching up to him.

“I can’t take all of this home,” Oikawa chuckles, squatting down to inspect the bags on the floor. There are at least six there, many more in the locker that Iwaizumi desperately wants Oikawa to leave alone. “Man, these girls really went overboard this year! It makes sense, since we’re third years and all, but there’s so _much_ here and—”

“We’re going to be late for practice, asshole,” Iwaizumi glares at him, reaching up to tug on Oikawa’s earlobe in an effort to get him to move.

They end up stuffing the chocolate into their school bags to transport it home, Iwaizumi feeling increasingly bitter with every little bit that he helps Oikawa with the task. He follows his friend home for dinner that evening, saying a quick hello to his parents before taking the stairs two at a time up to Oikawa’s bedroom to unload the other’s spoils.

Fifteen bags, he counts, spread out over the bed, and Oikawa lounges beside him, eating from the sixteenth bag, looking them over like a king above piles of gold and jewels. Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose with one hand, snags his phone from his lap with the other and both hands still when Oikawa turns to him.

“Do you want some, Iwa-chan?” He holds up a bag to Iwaizumi, looking genuine for half a second before the smirk creeps up over his lips and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at him. “Did you get any chocolate today? You didn’t even check, did you? There are definitely girls that like you, t—”

“Please stop talking,” Iwaizumi growls, shifting and reaching for Oikawa’s collar to pull him close.

He kisses Oikawa harder than he had intended to, their teeth knocking together between their lips, but he tastes the candy on the setter’s mouth and something about that claws at Iwaizumi’s insides, his skin heating lightly as Oikawa’s thumb tips under his uniform shirt, brushing his hip and when they pull back, Oikawa’s smirking again and Iwaizumi hates it, hates him.

“Iwa-chaaaaan~!” Oikawa groans, nursing his kiss-swollen lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Iwaizumi kisses the corner of his mouth while he whines, removing his fist from the other’s collar. “It’s really not cute when you get jealous, y’know. I also wanted chocolate from you today.”

Iwaizumi picks up a small chunk of the candy and feeds it to Oikawa, mostly to shut him up, but when Oikawa wraps his thumb and middle finger around Iwaizumi’s wrist and licks the pad of his thumb, Iwaizumi’s eyes darken and he ignores the complacent smirk on Oikawa’s face while he feeds him a second piece.   

 


End file.
